hypersimaginationfandomcom-20200215-history
X
|-|Main= Information X is a bobcat that dyed his hair in order to hide himself. He is a very secretive person and only shares his secrets to Daegon which is his "right hand man" so to speak. Backstory X was said to be born on August 6 and lived a normal life, but this is just a rumor. Not a lot about X is known besides the fact they were once called "Porsche". It is also said that X killed his parents, but that's also a rumor so to speak. Personality X would be the craziest person you've ever met times 10. He doesn't have any fucks to give for anything or anyone and does what he wants. He has a somewhat chaotic manner and kills people. Mostly humans for the hatred he has for them though. X is also very feminine. He sometimes wears makeup and he paints his nails black so he can hid blood on it. He always wants a boyfriend no matter what and constantly flirts with random people. X Ref 2016.png|X's Ref for 2016 XXX.png New X Ref 2016.png|X's new ref for 2016 Gift heroes of daegon by tj otter-da50xcn.png|Gift from Nyro |-|Questionnaire= Questionnaire 1. What is your idea of perfect happiness? "Having every human die by my hands." 2. What is your greatest fear? "The humans taking over and destroying Paleto." 3. What is the trait you most deplore in yourself? "Insanity. It's not fun. Unless you're me. ;) Which is still not fun." 4. What is the trait you most deplore in others? "Greed. Mostly humans. The bastards want more, more, MORE. You can't stop them from getting more... I'm getting off track ain't I?" 5. Which living person do you most admire? "Daegon. He understands me. Plus he's kinda hot. ;)" 6. What is your greatest extravagance? "When I was 16, I had my Sweet Sixteen party and I spent about $5,000 dollars on it. It was fun!" 7. What is your current state of mind? "I'll give you one word. KILL." 8. What do you consider the most overrated virtue? "Being holy. I can tell you multiple things that happen when you do that..." 9. On what occasion do you lie? "I used to lie a lot for multiple reasons, but now I don't have to. I'm free baby! ;)" 10. What do you most dislike about your appearance? "Nothing! I'm perfect! Maybe I'm too fat still, but maybe not..." 11. Which living person do you most despise? "A couple of people. They aren't important to me so I kinda ignore them. They still bother me though." 12. What is the quality you most like in a man? "EVERYTHING. DON'T GET ME STARTED." 13. What is the quality you most like in a woman? "." 14. Which words or phrases do you most overuse? "Maybe 'darling' or 'baby' I dunno." 15. What or who is the greatest love of your life? "GOD I HAVE NO IDEA. Maybe... The Rock Johnson...? I don't know. I HAVE A LOT THOUGH." 16. When and where were you happiest? "The happiest I've been is right now." 17. Which talent would you most like to have? "Singing or dancing. If I could do one of those things, I would maybe be completely different right now." 18. If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? "To be born as a male. I would WAY better off with that oh my god." 19. What do you consider your greatest achievement? "Transitioning." 20. If you were to die and come back as a person or a thing, what would it be? "I would want to be a grande, male, tiger furry. That would be my dream." 21. Where would you most like to live? "Oh, definitly here in Paleto. I do live here it's just that I don't want to move anywhere else because humans are FREAKING EVERYWHERE." 22. What is your most treasured possession? "My gun. He's beauty. <3" 23. What do you regard as the lowest depth of misery? "If you were me, you already know that answer." 24. What is your favorite occupation? "Being a hitman. That's what I am." 25. What is your most marked characteristic? "Probably my dyed fur. Anyone can tell it's me when they see that I've dyed my fur." 26. What do you most value in your friends? "I only have one friend, but I like the fact that he listens to me and I've definitly shared everything about myself to him." 27. Who are your favorite writers? "Writers? Probably this kid named King on the internet, yet not. I probably have no favorite writers." 28. Who is your hero of fiction? "Dwayne the Rock Johnson. Wait. What are we talking about?" 29. Which historical figure do you most identify with? "Probably Jodie Cox. He's pretty heroic and hot." 30. Who are your heroes in real life? "Dwayne. The Rock. Johnson." 31. What are your favorite names? "DWAYNE." 32. What is it that you most dislike? "Probably fat. Why does it exist? Does it just like to torture me?" 33. What is your greatest regret? "Going to school..." 34. How would you like to die? "GOING ON A RAMPAGE KILLING MORE THAN 100 HUMANS, BEING SMEARED WITH BLOOD AND -Censored- UNTIL I'M SHOT TO DEATH." 35. What is your motto? "Don't do drugs." Category:Ectomorphs Category:Evil Category:Short-hairs Category:Homosexuals Category:Males Category:Felines